


Simple Touch (Platonic)

by SaltySaltyWizard



Category: Original-ish Story, Prompt - Fandom, Writing - Fandom, tumblr prompt - Fandom, writing prompt - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:28:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21835189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaltySaltyWizard/pseuds/SaltySaltyWizard
Summary: Inspired by a prompt on Tumblr by write-it-motherfuckers, the first and second parts are on my tumblr, the-great-salty-wizard if you would like to read them there! THis one will focus on the friendship between the two main characters, the reader and the other, my other story, Simple Touch (Romance) will focus on the romantic aspect of the relationship, and my third, Touch Me (Plationic) and (Romance) will focus on the female version of the "muse", if you will.
Relationships: Friendship - Relationship, Support System - Relationship, platonic - Relationship
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Go and check ou the original post by write-it-motherfuckers at Tumblr and send them some love! Link: https://write-it-motherfuckers.tumblr.com/post/184401598339/youre-touching-me-his-breathless-voice 
> 
> Follow my tumblr @the-great-salty-wizard! Link: https://the-great-salty-wizard.tumblr.com/

(Initial Prompt)

“You’re….. touching me” 

His breathless voice finally cut through your panic, making you freeze and properly take in your actions as you tried to calm your racing heart and mind. Sure enough, your bare hands were gently cupping his face as you stared down at him, his own wide eyes staring back up at you. With a gasp of shock and horror, you quickly ripped them away, stepping back.

The two of you had been friends for years now, having met in a bizarre little antique shop one day, when you had unthinkingly spewed some useless facts at him. Unlike others, he had been delighted, and the two of you had hit it off ridiculously fast, hurling bizarre and creepy facts and jokes at each other with a childish glee. It had been the beginning of a beautifully strong friendship, one that had only gotten stronger over time.  
Which is why you knew you had no excuse.

From day one it had been clear that he was extremely averse to touch, keeping himself covered almost head to toe, no matter the weather, and shying away from any possible contact. Over the years, you had come to accept that it was just part of who he was.   
Despite the fact that you were a very tactile and affectionate person, you never tried to push for more, even stepping up to defend him when others tried to brush past his boundaries, something he found endlessly amusing and endearing, much to your embarrassment. It had been a learning curve, given your nature, but you had learnt eventually, doing your best to make sure he didn’t have to go reminding you to keep your distance all the time. It wasn’t your place to force him to change, that wasn’t what friends did.

When you had seen him fall though, your heart had almost stopped beating. You had been almost beside yourself as you raced down to meet him, just as he managed to drag himself up onto the river bank. There was no logical way he could have survived such a fall, and yet there he was, looking completely unharmed. Your panicked mind was having difficulty comprehending it.

Unthinkingly, you had reached out, searching him desperately for wounds, oblivious to his harsh flinch and then the slack expression of awe that eventually followed. Devastated that you had breached his trust after so long, you began apologising rapidly, even more tears falling as you pulled away. You knew there was no excuse for your fuck up, not after having known him for so long.

Before you could move far, his hands shot out, latching onto your wrists tightly. The action made you freeze and fall silent, staring down at his large hands in shock.   
Slowly, he pulled you closer, still kneeling on the river back, clothes and hair soaked as he stared at you in wide eyed wonder. With careful motions, he pulled off one of his thick leather gloves, hesitating for a moment, before brushing his cold skin against yours. 

You watched in silence as his whole body shuddered, feeling your panic begin to bloom again as his eyes welled up with tears.  
“You can touch me…” He whispered breathlessly again.

Confused, you simply watched him in silence, heart aching as you saw him shake at the simple touch. Carefully, he pulled your hand back to his face, hesitating before all but nuzzling into it.  
“You can touch me!”   
Your attempt to reply was cut off as his awe filled words dissolved into an almost hysterical giggle. Deciding to stay silent for now, you slowly knelt before him, carefully pulling him into your arms. Instantly, he all but melted into your embrace, clutching at you desperately as he let out a mix between a laugh and a sob, his entire body shaking like a leaf. 

Pushing aside your confusion, you simply held him, soothingly rubbing his back as he kept murmuring deliriously into your neck, seeming almost starved for your touch now that he had felt it. There were lots of questions that you wanted to ask, but now was not the time. For now, you simply held him as you both cried, knowing that somehow he was going to be alright. 

And that was more than enough for you.


	2. Chapter 2

His frame shook in your arms as he sobbed, still. His bare hand gripped your coat collar, cool fingers brushing against your skin, making you shiver, his other hand dug into the fabric on your back as he remained, shaking. You sniffed a bit, wiping your face dry after a moment longer, and then raised your hand to tangle your fingers in his curly black hair. It was long, and had always looked so soft, but you’d aways resisted the urge to touch it, and now that you could, it was softer than you could’ve imagined. He shuddered a bit, whimpering into your shoulder, his larger frame shaking against yours, but his sobs had quieted.

He burried his face even farther into the poofy material of your coat. You sat still for a moment, tangling your fingers in his hair, twirling the strands gently around your fingers, the silk-like strands soothing and you could very faintly smell something pleasant. Despite having never gotten closer, you could recognise that this was, in fact, his smell. It was very pleasant, an odd mix of pines and his favourite tea, which usually smelled like flowers, and he’d mentioned it only once, however, it was recongisable. He shuddered, and sniffed a bit. He was still sopping wet and the smell of river water was still there, but not as strong.

He slowly let go of your coat, wiping his face with his gloved hand, and moving his bare hand onto your forearm, rubbing tiny circles absently. “Are you alright?” You asked quietly, eyes drifting over to look at him. He hummed, nodding and sitting up, keeping his hand on your arm, and he offered a smile, which was probably the most genuine smile he’d offered in a long time.

“Yeah… Yeah, I’m okay.” He stated softly, his voice rough and scratchy. There was a faint trail of red down his face, pale, and concern bubbled up. You brushed your fingers across them, his stubble rough against your skin, but not too bad. “Explain it to me. Please.” You said, voice barely above a whisper as you commited every inch of skin that you could touch to memory. He let out a shaky breath, his breath slightly foggy, but he wasn’t shivering. You felt cold though. Very cold. Be it from the water or his icy temperature, but you stood, grabbing his hands, which had grasped at you in fear.  
“Inside. Please. It’s cold, you need to dry off.” You stated, and he rose to his feat, towering over you. He was a very impressive figure, all in black with pale skin, not a hint of colour other than his rosy lips and his eyes, which were absolutely fascinating: light green with an icy blue ring around the pupil. He was a handsome man, there was no denying it.

He let you pull him inside your little home, where you made him sit on a chair, and tried to get him a towel, but he didn’t let go of you. His eyes were wide in horror. “Please!” He begged, voice shaking. “I just… Please. Touch me.” He stated, his large hands shaking as he guided your hands to his face again, nuzzling into your palms.  
You hesitated a moment, before gently pulling one away to pull up a chair in front of him so you could stay. “Tell me everything.” You stated, voice gentle but somewhat shaking. He sighed and nodded. “I suppose that I have to. You deserve to know.” He stated, and leaned back, holding your hands in his own, almost engulfing them, the thick leather glove was rough compared to his palm, but he didn’t take it off.

“A long time ago, I was engaged to a woman. She was alright, I guess. I wasn’t really in love with her, it was a thing for our families. This was normal for the time. I used to have to travel a lot, and one day, when I came home, tired, sore, and I just wanted to go to bed, I found her with another man. I was still pretty angry, I mean, she was my fiancée… So I flipped out, and I told the guy to leave, but he didn’t. He…” He took a shaky breath.  
“He pushed me outside, shoved me harder than I’d ever thought possible from someone that was as skinny as this guy, and he locked me out. It was cold, so I had to find somewhere else to sleep. I was attacked that night… And I tried to get back inside, but they wouldn’t open the door, no matter how hard I’d begged. It was snowing really hard, and it was just so cold…” His grip tightened.

“After a while, she opened the door. I guess she was feeling bad. And he wasn’t happy with her. She’d dragged me back inside, screaming for him to help her. He started yelling at her, and he just… Tossed her aside.” You shuddered, but let him trace figures on your skin on the back of your hands.  
“He cursed me. That if anyone ever touched me that I’d burn. Normally, for what I am, people touching us is just… Warm. But for me… Anyone… Anything that touches me just… Burns. It might sound crazy but… It’s the truth. Please. You have to believe me.” He had a pleading tone to his voice, and your frowned. This didn’t sound like a real thing that could happen, but he’d never been one to lie.  
You gently pulled his other glove off, and checked his hand, then pulled his face towards you, feeling around the back of his head. “Hey… You’re not mad, right?” “You didn’t hit your head?” You asked, concerned. He jolted a bit, but sighed and shook his head no. “You don’t believe me…”  
“Curses aren’t real.” “Y/n!” He almost wailed, his voice desperate, shaking. “I’m telling you the truth!” He looked on the verge of tears. “I’d never lie to you! Never!” He pried his hands away from yours, shaking. “I can prove it to you! I can, I’m not-” He cut himself off, and shook his head, standing up and retreating from you, looking guilty at your scared expression.

“I’m sorry… I didn’t mean to scare you.” His voice was quiet. Despite your gut telling to you kick him out, you shrugged, swallowing thickly. “Prove it to me then, please. You were cursed, and attacked.” He swallowed thickly, and his eyes flicked from your face to the floor guiltily. “Right… Just… Don’t freak out. Please?” “Okay.” You replied, sitting up straight, clasping your hands together. “Close your eyes for a minute…” You obliged.  
After only a moment, he sighed shakily and cleared his throat. “Okay. Open your eyes.” He stated, and you obliged, once again.

You couldn’t believe what you now saw…


End file.
